The Wondering of a Wounded Rose
by carj89
Summary: A One-Shot about Rosalie's thoughts about her new life shortly after she is changed, my first fan/fic.


**AN: Hi everyone: so this was my first fan fiction, I'm hoping you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Rosalie POV

In

Out

In

Out

My breath comes out is short little puffs as I walked very quickly away from "my new families house."

It's cold outside, our I assume it is seeing as how I can't feel temperature anymore, the leaves have just started to fall and the air leaving my lungs comes out in a cloud, misty gray with tiny minuscule peaces of dust that swirl around my face.

I leave the safety of the path I had been following and head into the forest, the leaves are thick here and they crunch under my feet as I pass. Think skinny trees sway in the wind as I pass, their leaves falling to the ground in the sudden gust of wind. I allow myself a brief smile enjoying the new speed I possess. That's one of the only things I do enjoy right now.

My mind races with blurry thoughts and images, Royce his dark hair and eyes smiling at me as he handed me a rose, I realize now how unoriginal he was. Royce winking at me as we attended a party at his parent's house, us dancing in front while the pictures flashed and others admired what a lovely couple we made; I wasn't happy, their was no love their, but still, why could things stay that way. Why couldn't he be the man he pretended to be?

I let a soft growl escape my lips as the images change; Royce drunk with his friends laughing, puling my hair pushing me down, beating me, hurting me, kicks and punches and spit. My memory is so fuzzy and dim but these are the clearest one I have, I made sure of it.

I hear a gurgle in the distance, water, it doesn't appeal to me, it will no longer ease the aching in my thought, but I follow the sound anyway.

The little brook is all but concealed, covered in fallen leaves drifting on its surface. I crouch down. The water is clear and I can see the bottom, rocks, plants, and tiny fish that swim away when they sense my presents.

With my new eyes I can see the reflection on the water, the sky is cloudy, but I can still make out the deep blue peaking through in places.

And I can see myself. I am undeniable beautiful, my skin pure flawless white, my lips are pink and full, perfect. My hair long, a lovely gold color. I admire my beauty for a few seconds then I look into my eyes, instead of the rich blue that looked almost purple, I see a vivid glowing red. Fury overtakes me as I look into my eyes.

Why did this happen to me? Why did they do this to me?

Dr. Cullen said he changed me to save my life, that I was dying, that Royce and his friends had hurt me so much that I was beyond recovery.

Another growl escapes me lips and I can see the change in my reflection. The beauty transforms into an angry monster, lips curled back and teeth exposed. I splash the water angrily at this and stand fluidly.

As I start walking again my mind wanders, it has been one month since I woke up in this new life, one month since my life changed forever. I will never be the same I know this and still I wish.

I wish for my humanity, the simple existence I once new and will never have again. I can't help but feel anger towards my so called savior, his good intentions have doomed me to a life of constant thirst and longing. I wanted to dye in that filthy ally, I expected it, but instead I get this.

I'm distracted form my thoughts suddenly. Heavy hooves are pounding against the forest floor, the vibrating earth alerts me to the direction and I am suddenly running. The sent of elk reaches my nose and I inhale deeply; its not a pleasant smell, but keep running. The elk are unaware of me, they haven't caught my sent not that it matters they could never outrun me. I launch myself at the largest male, jumping on its back and sinking my teeth into his neck. The blood is bitter, the taste is wrong it is not the flavor I yearn for, but I cools my aching thought.

I let the dead elk drop to the ground and stare at my hands, smooth, white and delicate, yet strong enough to kill any creature that crosses my path. I sigh and bury the body.

As I make my way back to the Cullen house, I look towards the little brook, I sigh again and keep walking. Nothing will ever be as simple as I use to be. I wish I could cry, to show in some way how desperately unhappy I am in this new life, but I can't.

I will never be truly happy again, for what can make a monster happy?

**AN: thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it, if you could, leave me a review to let me know what you thought. **


End file.
